Un Cumpleaños
by Angela E. White
Summary: Sasuke siempre le agradarons su cumpleaños, pero cuando esta en la academia es una pesadilla para él, ¿que pasara al final del dia? -SasuHina-


¡Hola!

Bueno, subiendo este one-shot, es por el cumpleaños de Sasuke ^^, aunque.. lo hubiera subido el dia de su cumple, n_nU, bueno… espero y les guste.

Dedicado a:

*Dali-sempai

*Angel_caido (conocida como Eterno-Angel-Caído en esta pagina ^^)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

---------------

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Unas palabras que todo niño disfrutaba, un día en el año el cual podría recibir todo lo que quisiera, pero para el pequeño Sasuke era todo lo contrario. Si esas palabras que hace tiempo para él, era lo más preciado porque era el día que recibía la atención de sus padres y de su mismo hermano, ya sea por estar recibiendo regalos, abrazos y otras cosas, ahora en estos días era su propia pesadilla. Todo comenzó esa misma mañana mientras se dirigía a su academia.

No se había ni siquiera levantado cuando escucha la voz de su hermano desde la planta de baja de su casa, diciéndole que se levantara para ir a dejarlo a la academia, Sasuke aún medio dormido se levantó y fue a tomarse una ducha, terminó y se puso su habitual traje.

Sasuke ya cambiado bajó perezosamente hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, donde antes de llegar alguien lo toma en brazos recibiendo un caluroso abrazo de cierta persona, aunque todavía tenía sus pequeños ojos negros cerrados, mas sin embargo, conocía aquellos abrazos cómodos de su madre, Sasuke correspondió a ese lindo abrazo mientras escuchaba el susurro de su madre diciéndole ¡feliz cumpleaños! Después ese momento se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su padre algo serio, aunque su padre era frio de palabras se levantó a recibir a su hijo y darle un pequeño y corto abrazo mientras le decía aquellas palabras, todo iba bien por el momento en ese día.

Fue a la cocina mientras tomaba sus armas y mochila para ir a la academia, tomó un vaso de leche y se la empino. Ya estaba más despierto que hace rato, se dirigió a la entrada donde ya estaba su hermano mayor esperándole, se colocó aun lado de Itachi que al verlo no dijo nada sólo avanzó y Sasuke a la costumbre de sus silencio optó por seguirle.

Ese transcurso del camino fue algo silencioso, aunque ambos ya estaban acostumbrados el trato uno con el otro nadie dijo nada.

Siguieron caminando hasta observar la academia, llegaron a la puerta y se miraron fijamente, hasta que Itachi abrió la boca.

-feliz cumpleaños ototo -dijo Itachi mientras le sonreía y le pasaba la mano por su cabeza sacudiéndole el cabello.

A Sasuke le molesto un poco su acción, pero en el fondo agradeció que su hermano le felicitara, y se fue en dirección a entrar a la academia, mientras Itachi le avisaba que lo esperaría a la salida, Sasuke sólo levanto la mano en señal de que lo escuchó.

Iba adentrado es sus pensamientos, ese día sería bueno, eso pensaba, ya que llegando a su casa su madre le hornearía un pastel como cada año y tendría la tarde para entrenar con su padre e itachi (siempre lo hacían en sus fiestas de cumpleaños), sonrió para sus adentros, pero al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no previó que enfrente de él había un montón de niñas, con paquetes envueltos en las manos.

-¡ahí está Sasuke! -grito una de ellas.

Y por inercia voltearon todas observando a Sasuke que este todavía no se daba cuenta, este cuando fijó su mirada hacia las chicas, ya lo tenían acorralado a la pared, con un montón de chicas gritándole su nombre, eso sí que era un gran problema, ¿Cómo que ese montón de niñas se enteraron de su cumpleaños?, sin lugar a dudas, eso sería muy problemático, como le decía su compañero Nara que a todo le veía como problema, cada año es lo mismo, aún no entiende cómo es que recuerdan su cumpleaños.

Pero en eso se escucha la campana, donde una bolita de niñas junto con Sasuke suspiraron, al menos no estarían enfadándole en la clase, eso lo agradecía mucho. Las chicas poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta dejar solo a Sasuke que este traía unos pequeños regalos que le dieron, sin que ninguna chica lo viera abrió uno de los regalos, dulces, odiaba los dulces, eso no lo sabían sus fans, además eran comprados, los únicos que probaba eran los dulces hechos a mano, como los que hacia su madre o sus abuelos, esos si eran dulces, dejo las demás cajas en el piso, se dirigió a su salón a paso normal, recibiría un regaño por llegar tarde, pero sería su primer retardo, Iruka-sensei se lo pasaría por alto.

Sasuke tocó levemente la puerta, y escucha la voz de Iruka y entró, recibió un reproche por llegar tarde, se dirigió a su lugar, pero algo impidió sentarse, había un montón de cajas envueltas en papel regalo, _que fastidio_ pensó Sasuke, y las aparto poniéndolas en el piso y se sentó, en eso sintió un montón de miradas pero no les prestó atención, ya se había acostumbrado a sus fans, pero siguen siendo algo molesto para él.

Pasaba el tiempo, y para Sasuke era incomodo, tenía que soportar todo el día a sus fans, y era muy molesto, pensando que sería un gran día por ser su cumpleaños, pero siempre estas chicas lo molestaban.

Llegó la hora de salida, y no pudo salir cómodamente, ya que un grupo de niñas le esperaba afuera con un montón de regalos, y vio a Itachi del otro lado esperándole, Sasuke le hizo una señal a Itachi de que iría a entrenar, Itachi la captó y se fue, el pequeño menor de los Uchiha optó por ir por un camino que sólo él conocía, que le llevaba a un lugar del bosque donde se pone a entrenar y despeja su mente cuando le molestan.

Al momento de llegar, siente una presencia, y se esconde, observa detenidamente a la persona que estaba sentada en una piedra enfrente de un río y ve que se trata de una pequeña niña, que al parecer estaba llorando, Sasuke se acerca de manera precavida por si se trata de una fan suya este haciendo farsa para luego se le eche en brazos, pero al parecer esta no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, y siguió avanzando hacia ella.

Sasuke quedó frente a la niña, solamente vio su cabello y la ropa, su cara no la podía ver por que seguía tapando su rostro, trae el pelo azul oscuro con un fleco enfrente, además tenía puesto un vestido blanco pero al parecer se manchó de lodo, porque estaba sucia de la rodilla para abajo, Sasuke tocó levemente la cabeza de la niña llamando la atención de ella, ésta levantó lentamente su rostro y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron , Sasuke observó que sus ojos eran blancos perlados, eran un extraño color, pero le pareció lindo, la pequeña al ver de quien se trataba volvió a bajarlo sonrojándose, este acto le pareció extraño en una niña ya que por lo general siempre saltan a sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? -pregunto Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

La niña se sonrojó y sin levantar el rostro susurro.

-Eto, es que me caí al.. al momen…momento que salí de la academia, y..y se mancho mi vestido… que me regalo mi Okasan -comento la pequeña tartamudeando mientras se volvía a tapar el rostro.

Sasuke, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había consolado una chica, sacó de su mochila un trapo que traía y lo mojó con un poco de agua de la corriente del río y limpió la pierna de la pequeña y trataba de limpiar su vestido blanco, la niña al sentir el trapo mojado en su pierna se espantó un poco pero al saber la intención del niño terminó por quedarse quieta y mirarlo, al terminar su labor Sasuke le sonrió a la niña, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara al instante y bajó su cabeza.

-Arigatou -dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se inclinaba un poco en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Siento que te he visto -dijo Sasuke con curiosidad aquella niña

-Hinata, Hinata hyuga -dijo la pequeña tartamudeando y jugando con sus manos, estaba nerviosa.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke… ¿no eras tú al que cada rato gritaban las niñas en la academia?- comento Hinata mientras ponía su dedo en la boca como preguntándose -era un escándalo en los pasillos.

-sí -dijo a secas de tan solo recordarlo bajo la cabeza.

-y… eto… ¿por qué gritaban mucho? ¿Te pasó algo?-dijo la niña mientras se sonrojaba por su preocupación.

-este.. -dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso -es que ahora fue mi cumpleaños.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, al parecer algo incómodo, Sasuke pensó que esa niña tal vez se le lanzaría y lo tirara al momento de mencionar su cumpleaños, pero desde que la empezó a ver y como actuaba, se equivocaba en todo lo que pensaba de ella, al parecer era demasiado tímida por sus movimientos que hacía.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Hinata mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba.

-Es que… con razón todas gritaba, yo… yo … no tengo nada que darte y… -dijo susurrando mientras tartamudeaba, pero fue interrumpida.

-No es tu culpa, no te preocupes -dijo Sasuke, -bueno me tengo que ir, mi madre ya debe de estar preocupada, nos veremos otro día Hinata.

Sasuke tomó sus cosas y las metía a la mochila, ya estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió un mano tomar la suya, volteó a ver a Hinata, que tenía sostenida su mano con las dos manos de hinata, ella tenía el rostro agachado y sonrojada, y sus ojos le tapaban por su pequeño fleco que traía.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? -dijo Sasuke ya que si le detuvo era por algo.

-Yo.. este…. -comenzó a tartamudear y se aclaraba la garganta hasta que subió su cabeza chocando de nuevo sus miradas -¡feliz cumpleaños! Sasuke.

En eso tomó a Sasuke desprevenido, no pensara que le felicitara, además, la pequeña se acerco un poco temblando y le dio un caluroso abrazo, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, no era el abrazo que le daban sus fans al aventarse y tirarlo, si no un tierno y confortable, parecido al de su madre o incluso a algún familiar cercano suyo, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo rodeando a la pequeña, ya que era de menor estatura que él, miró de reojo a la pequeña ojiperla, y vio que estaba más roja que un tomate, se río ante la situación de ella.

Se separó de Hinata diciéndole gracias, y la ojiperla se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, Sasuke sonrió y le dijo que ya se iba.

-¿Ven..vendrás mañana Sasuke? -preguntaba la pequeña mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Tal vez -dijo Sasuke mientras daba vuelta y levantaba la mano despidiéndose -nos vemos Hinata.

Sasuke venía con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, después de todo, no fue un día malo.

-------------------------------

Bueno! Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer ^^

Me deja un review por favor ¡! T_T

Muchos saludos a todos!


End file.
